


De Aritmancia y otras complicaciones

by Irrelefante



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin es un líder nato, el prefecto perfecto, toda una estrella de perfil bajo. ¿Para Minho? Para Minho es un rompecabezas enorme al que ya le ha pillado el truco, sólo que no logra encajar la última pieza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Aritmancia y otras complicaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se me venía a la mente cada que escuchaba Who’d Have Known de Lily Allen. Sólo me faltaba el contexto, y lo encontré en este universo. : )

En el centro de la sala común de Gryffindor se ha formado una muchedumbre desaliñada y ruidosa: el equipo de Quidditch de la casa platica luego de la intensa práctica que se alargó hasta la hora que es, nueve de la noche.

 

“Eres un bárbaro, casi me has botado de la escoba dos veces.”

 

“Pero si de eso se trata, ¿no? Que no te dejes, que aprendas.”

 

“Ya. Pero no ha sido por golpe o forcejeo, sino por tus chiflidos y tus bromas subidas de tono.”

 

“Tácticas de guerra.”

 

“Tarado, te voy a partir la cabeza ahora mismo--”

 

Krystal y Hyun Woo discuten de pie a un lado de la chimenea encendida.

 

“Te has metido cuatro aros, tío. CUATRO aros en plena lluvia y en la noche.”

 

“Uno ha sido de casualidad. He girado porque sentí una bludger venir hacia mí. Si no giraba así de rápido, ahora estaría en la enfermería. O peor, aún estaría en el campo enterrado en lodo sin que nadie me encontrara.”

 

“Estás chiflado. Pero igual eres un Cazador buenísimo.”

 

Yesung alaba a Kyuhyun –quien no parece caer en cuenta– en el extremo contrario del sofá donde me encuentro hablando con Niel, el otro Guardián aparte de mí.

 

Y sentado en el posa brazo, más allá de Kyuhyun preguntándole a Yesung por qué no se ha dado una ducha en los cambiadores como todos los demás, se encuentra Changmin conversando con un Kyung Soo de pie y erguido, aun así no teniendo aquel que levantar la vista para hablarle. No es nada extraño que el capitán consulte de tácticas y opiniones de la práctica con Changmin, siendo que fue éste, en primera instancia, seleccionado por mayoría a ser capitán. Declinó la posición, para el pesar de muchos, argumentando que siendo prefecto, con las patrullas nocturnas, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.  (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) que ya se le vienen y las otras actividades extracurriculares que maneja, de aceptar el puesto no llegaría ni a _capitán mediocre_ sino que se convertiría en el primer _capitán troll_ de la historia de Hogwarts.

 

Lo cual está lejos de ser cierto. Changmin, como Buscador, observa el partido desde lo más alto y desde todos los ángulos, mientras espera avistar la snitch. Nota cuando no hay comunicación entre los Golpeadores y ambos protegen al mismo Cazador, dejando indefensos a los demás; se fija que no hay formación cuando la quaffle está en nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a anotar. A Changmin no le gusta el desorden ni ganar por pura suerte de que el sol está en el horizonte del equipo contrario, así que observa todo, ladea el labio, se lanza a por la snitch en cuanto la vislumbra, y luego del juego, ya en la sala común, cuando todos están en su micromundo discutiendo los pormenores de la práctica, se lo hace saber a Kyung Soo en cuanto éste se le acerca para felicitarlo por atrapar la snitch.

 

El capitán es menor que Changmin. Va en mi año, me llega a los hombros, tiene voz lenta y amable, no se le da bien Transformaciones ni Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero, cielos, es el mejor Cazador que un equipo podría desear: Velocísimo, en un parpadeo se recorre medio campo; ágil, escabulle las bludgers y oponentes cual giro de pluma; y de tiro certero ya que donde pone el ojo, pone la quaffle. ¿Y cómo no?, viniendo de una familia de jugadores profesionales. Fue la inmediata opción para el ansiado puesto de capitán luego de Changmin. Para buena suerte, Kyung Soo es, además de todo, humilde. Ama el quidditch tanto como a su equipo, así que no se hace problemas a la hora de pedir ayuda a nuestro Buscador.

 

Changmin hyung tiene una manera de hacerle ver las cosas: en cuanto Kyung Soo le pregunta cómo vio el partido, Changmin le comparte sin reserva sus observaciones; luego de ver asentir una docena de veces al capitán, le hace preguntas puntuales, señalando el problema, dejando entrever la respuesta pero siempre dejando que sea el menor quien llegue a la solución y la exprese. En eso se encuentra justo ahora, se puede deducir por el fruncir de labios y pliegues en el frente de Kyung Soo, deduciendo la solución, la nueva táctica o posición mejorada a la que le insta llegar Changmin, sentado recto en aquel posa brazo del sofá.

 

Desde aquí, sobre los cojines del sofá,  se le ve alto, altísimo. Debe ser por la expresión que coloca cuando está instruyendo, que es casi todo el tiempo. Es un líder nato a quien medio Gryffindor –Hogwarts, casi, si contamos a los Hufflepuffs e incluso Slytherins con quienes entabla amistad casual– acude ante variopinto de problemas. Si no es capitán del equipo es meramente porque no se le antoja. El quidditch no le apasiona tanto como creen todos, aunque sí le agrada y disfruta de su tranquila posición de buscador en la que es bueno por su naturaleza observadora y paciente. Aunque esto último no lo sea tanto en el fondo. Si uno se fija con detenimiento, puede verle, muy frecuentemente, la tirria en los ojos, como un infierno entero en ellos justo un segundo antes de que palmee fuerte sus muslos e intente otra vez con aquella persona o situación que no termina de caber en el sitio que debería.

 

Todo mundo parece necesitarle, pedirle algo, o sólo hablarle para, por unos momentos, sentirse dichosos de su atención. Cada uno de los integrantes de nuestro equipo de quidditch se le ha acercado al menos una vez, antes de despedirse y dirigirse a sus habitaciones, hacia una mullida y apetecedora cama. Lo cual debería hacer también yo, en vez de medio escuchar a Niel quien hace rato ya desistió conmigo y se ha ido entre pullas y golpes con Henry a nuestra recámara de tercer año. Casi no queda nadie, salvo por Sulli quien mece y alisa su falda escolar de pliegues mientras espera de pie al inicio de la escalera por Kyung Soo, quien sigue hablando con Changmin.

 

Me levanto sintiéndome tonto y desorientado. Levanto la mano con la palma abierta a modo de despido general hacia ambos chicos, pero antes de dar mi segundo paso, la voz de Changmin me detiene.

 

“Minho. ¿Podrías subir mi escoba y bajarme tu ensayo de Pociones?”

 

 

Asiento. Me la tiende y sonríe en agradecimiento cuando la recibo. Vuelve a su conversación con Kyung Soo al segundo siguiente. Sulli, ya quieta en su sitio, me sonríe como entendiendo de más cuando paso por su lado. Le picaría la cintura si no tuviera una escoba en cada mano.

 

Pociones. Sí. He hecho el primer borrador en la biblioteca esta tarde, sabiendo que por la noche no podría por la práctica de quidditch. De ser por mí, sería ése borrador el que le presentase al profesor pasado mañana; está, a mi parecer, bastante decente y lo suficientemente completo. Pero Changmin no me dejaría. Desde que me  supervisa las tareas no me deja presentar nada que no sea digno de un _Extraordinario_ o, cuando menos, un _Supera las Expectativas_. Una vez obtuve un _Aceptable_ en un trabajo que previamente me revisó; nadie me creería el berrinche que formó. Fue un arrebato extraño en el que balbuceaba palabras que yo no entendía mientras zarandeaba el pergamino, arrugándolo de una esquina. Estuvo a punto de ir a hablar con la mismísima McGonagall para preguntarle qué creía le faltaba al informe, si no fuera porque le cogí de la manga, preocupado, pidiéndole por favor que no lo hiciera. Se calmó y se conformó con seguir farfullando un poco más, cosas de las que sólo entendí “ _como si tuviéramos acceso a la Sección Prohibida”_.

 

Luego de dejar su Cometa 290 –encuentra las Nimbus más pretenciosas que funcionales- en su habitación, y mi Nimbus 2000 – _la tuya está bien, le das buen uso, y te va bien; sí, no la cambies, Minho_ \- en la mía, bajo con el pergamino en la mano y en mi hombro cuelga su pequeño bolso de cuero el cual lleva a todos lados dentro de los pasillos de Hogwarts, éste contiene sólo unos pergaminos medianos, una pluma y un tintero. Esta vez va a usarlos para hacerle correcciones a mi trabajo.

 

Bajando las escaleras llego a ese punto desde donde se puede ver toda la sala común. Noto que ya no queda nadie salvo él en el sofá, mirando crepitar el fuego de la chimenea que pelea por no consumirse aún. En cuanto escucha mis pasos en los últimos peldaños, levanta la vista y me observa acercarme. Le tiendo el pergamino al llegar a su lado, lo toma y, no habrá pasado de leer la primera línea cuando, sin apartar la vista del ensayo, deja caer su mano izquierda para palmear el sofá, indicándome que tome asiento, lo cual hago. Asiente y asiente mientras lee; cuando se detiene, regresa un par de líneas arriba, luego medita un poco, extiende la mano pidiéndome sin palabras que le alcance la pluma empapada en tinta, lista para escribir, lo cual me apresuro a hacer, manchándome los dedos al desenroscar la tapa y al coger demasiado bajo la punta de la pluma para embeberla en negrura. Changmin parece pasarlo por alto, se concentra en anotar aquí y allá un minipárrafo apretujado y explicativo sobre qué libro y autor debo buscar para ampliar un tópico en especial, tacha oraciones innecesarias, escribe al final qué me falta por agregar y dónde encontrarlo. El proceso entero no le ha llevado más de 10 minutos, lo cual pudo haber hecho mañana en el desayuno.

 

“Lo has hecho bien.” Dice, devolviéndome mi ensayo ahora no tan prolijo. “Te ha faltado tiempo para ahondar en su antídoto. Y esa poción en particular sólo puede ser embotellada en un frasco especial. Como es complicada su preparación, no muchos logran hacerlo, entonces no llegan a saber el procedimiento luego de que está lista en el caldero. Si Snape ve que has descrito cómo envasarla, va a saber que has investigado más que cualquiera.”

 

Asiento acercándome mucho el pergamino en la cara, intentando leer las anotaciones, cerciorándome de entender su letra ahora y no mañana por la tarde cuando yo esté en la biblioteca y él en el invernadero VI en Herbología. De pronto le escucho decir _buenas noches, Minho_ antes de bajarme el pergamino de la cara con una mano,  inclinado 80° frente mío. _¿Cuándo ha salido del sofá?_ Me toma los labios con el rostro inclinado y los ojos cerrados, sus dedos están en la base de mi cuello tirándome hacia él.

 

He abierto los labios nada más sentir los suyos en los míos.

 

Él se ha vuelto a erguir nada más sentir que le busco el cuello del uniforme para asirme.

 

“Que no te pesquen en la sala común luego de que el último prefecto se fue a dormir.” Dice, ya a medio camino hacia las escaleras.

 

_Sí_ , debería responder. _Quiero decir n-no_ , me debería corregir. Pero no logro decir nada. Me ha dejado hecho una masa ni sólida ni líquida, a medio camino a evaporarse. Siempre lo logra. De un tiempo acá hace eso: estira un brazo sobre el respaldar del sofá, coloca su mano en mi nuca, ensortija las ondas que pueda encontrar en mi cabello de esa área, y luego me dice que es hora de dormir; o pasa de largo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de su año, y me acompaña hasta la mía, más al fondo, pero antes de llegar a mi puerta, justo después de la de cuarto año, me tira del brazo, me gira y me besa, un rato largo, me deja estirarme en la punta de mis pies y suspirar mientras le tomo el rostro, hasta que me detiene  tirando de mis caderas hacia abajo y atrás, dócilmente, antes de dar media vuelta hacia su habitación.

 

No sé lo que somos. No sé lo que quiere que seamos. Sin embargo, sé que aunque _esto_ sea momentos esporádicos y a hurtadillas, y aunque no él lo mencione ni le ponga nombre, no es un juego. Es él quien propicia y lleva a cabo estos encuentros, es a mí a quien busca luego de tutorear a los chicos más densos de primer año aunque sólo sea para caminar por el borde del lago. También me toma la mano y me la tira cuando caminando por Hogsmeade pasamos por Las Tres Escobas, haciéndome entrar, pide dos cervezas de mantequilla, se queja del gentío del lugar, pero cuando conseguimos una mesa pequeña y al rincón, aún me la sostiene por debajo de la mesa, sobre el resquicio de tapiz que dejamos entre nuestros muslos sentados lado a lado. Y juro que escribió nuestros nombres en jeroglíficos con el símbolo de amor entre ellos aquel día que practicaba Runas Antiguas a mi lado.

 

Vamos a su paso. Se siente como que él guía, y el mundo mágico y yo marchamos tras él. Y, ya, es su manera, es su ritmo, pero un día vamos a tener que sincerarnos. No voy a preguntarle _¿andamos o qué?_ No. Sólo quiero que me confiese, que se dé cuenta que él y yo, que esos besos furtivos y esas caricias nada maliciosas que revolotean entre nosotros, nos están diciendo que lo que sentimos y lo que podemos ser, rivaliza con la mejor poción de _felix felicis_ jamás preparada. Poder preguntarle qué es lo que le retiene, o si es que espera que se lo digan sus vectores de Aritmancia: que lo que sea quiera decirme luego de comerme los labios no debe darle miedo, porque  puedo hacerle muy feliz si me deja, si lo dice, si me lo pide.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Por mucho que ame cada que Minho llama hyung a Changmin –en verdad lo adoro, tengo un fetiche con eso, tbqh–, eliminé por completo el uso de honoríficos acá. Uhm, siento que no van. Emplear honoríficos implicaría aplicar una jerarquía extensa al mundo de Rowling. Afectaría mucho las cosas. O eso pienso yo en mi paranoia.
> 
> 2\. Quería también omitir los apellidos bastante británicos de los profesores –McGonagall, Sprout, Trelawney, etc– y colocar nombres de artistas coreanos mayores en reemplazo, para hacer todo más armónico y la historia se sienta menos forzada en un universo ajeno. Pero iba a ser muy confuso, por los nombres nuevos y extraños –a lo menos para mí–, y también porque si lo hacía me iba a comer la personalidad de cada profesor, teniendo que crearles una a los nuevos, y no, gracias.
> 
> 3\. Me fui a lolish con mi intento de drabble.


End file.
